The Unwanted
by ItsMaddyMayhemYo
Summary: Alex, Anna, Matt. The next to die according to Rachel Somers. Can they outsmart her? Can they take her down before she takes them down? Can they save thereselves from there horrible fate?
1. Chapter 1

I hope this a good chapter I know nothing is happening really so far but this is only the first chapter so there is much more of the story line, I love the uninvited, and I would have changed the ending if I were directing the film. So here's the story. Please feel free to review, Give me some ideas for the following chapters. Enjoy. P.S. just so you guys know, Alex is not dead in this story, neither is Matt.

It had been just nine months since my mother died in a brutal fire. It had been just nine weeks since dad started dating Rachel Somers. I hated that name, I hated her. Who was she? Who was she trying to take my mom's place? She would never do that, She might have my dad convinced that she was 'just helping' but I knew ms. Somers had her eyes on much more.

"Hey Anna, what are you going for a swim?" I heard Alex say as she walked down the dock to where I was sitting. "No, just… thinking." She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of me, "Your always thinking. Take a break from thinking and go swimming, I mean, we have this whole lake in front of us and you sit here 'just thinking.'" She was constantly pestering me when I was at peace. But I wouldn't want to be in that house with Rachel either. So I guess I should just get used to not thinking so much anymore.

I removed my bathing suit cover up, and dove into the water. Alex smiled, "I'm always right." I splashed water on her. "Oh Alex, Oh my, oh my Its matt! What should I do?" she hit the ground with her hand, so that told me to get up and sit beside her to wait for Matt.

Seconds later, Matt docked his boat and stepped out, "I missed you Anna." I hugged Matt, I can't believe that it was a whole month since I saw him. Had he forgotten about Rachel? Of course not, Who could forget the witch. " I missed you to, Matt."

"Was I invited to this party?" Rachel walked down the dock smiling that same smile that she uses to try to act like we like her. "Hello Rachel." I said after the moment of silence. "Anna, Alex, your father Is looking for you, He has a gift for you." Alex and I just stared at each other and began walking to the house. "Coming Matt?" "Ah, No I will see you guys at the party tonight." "Bye Matt."

"Oh a party? You never told me about a part, Anna." I just smiled. "She didn't need consent from you to go, We got it from our dad already." Alex said, making Rachel walk faster. "Alex, I don't care for the way that you speak to me. You know I try with you." "No, You try with our dad." I nudged Alex to tell her to stop, Rachel got mad when someone mouthed off to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was okay, just like any other party. Alex got Drunk, and me and Matt had to take her home.

When we got to the beginning of the driveway, Matt ran to the dock to go back on his boat. I just walked Alex to the door, and helped her up the stairs.

"Anna, you know you don't have to keep doing this. I don't need someone to hold my hand when I come home from a party." Alex said. "Well maybe if you would just stop doing this than I wouldn't have to. You know Dad's rules Alex. Goodnight." "Ciao."

As I walked out of her room, I heard a sharp noise coming from downstairs. I started walking toward the sound, I was on the last stair when a creak came from me stepping on it. I heard something run. So I ran to the kitchen, I picked up a metal frying pan in one hand, and walked toward the family room. I must have been getting closer, because I heard a loud door slam, it lead to the basement. If I was going to be killed, it would happen down there. It was so dark, even with lights. But I opened the door, ready to throw the pan at someone's face. I walked slowly and cautiously down each step, waiting for someone to jump out with a knife. It was silent.

"Anna?" A familiar voice said in the dark room. "Whoever you are, I will call the cops if you don't leave right now. I will hurt you." "Anna, no need." All of a sudden Rachel stepped out of the darkness. She was holding that pearl necklace. "Rachel? What are you doing down here? And why did you run away?" she walked toward the stairs "Let this be our little secret, okay Anna?" "Whatever."

Did she honestly think I wasn't going to tell anyone about this? I certainly would not tell dad. He had enough to deal with, writing his new book, and with his new sneaky girlfriend. I would tell Alex, she's the only one I trust not to tell dad.

I sat at the table waiting for Alex to come out to go meet Matt at the rock. "Anna, would you just chill?" "No I cannot chill. I need to speak to you immediately." "If this is about Matt problems, I swear that I will just backhand you were you stand." I just kept on walking.

Matt was there already and we managed to get up as well.

Of course Alex dropped directly to the ground into a sitting position, and Matt, looked at me worried.

"Guys, its about Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV**

I sat there on the patio, watching those brats talk. Anna was probably telling them how I ran away from her earlier today. I was so glad she didn't see the notebook…

**Anna's POV**

"So what? We've known she was a crazy nut job ever since she moved in here." "Yeah but now we have proof for dad." Alex looked at me with wide eyes. "Dad? We are not going to tell dad anything about this." "Then what are we going to do about this?" Matt said curiously. "What are we going to do? I will tell you what we will do." I said answering his question, then I continued "We are going to find out what Rachel Somers is up to. And who she is." Alex smiled that devious smile.

One hour passed before I said it was time to make a plan. We managed to come up with a seemingly great plot. But knowing Rachel, this would be harder then we took it for. Matt left on his boat, and me and Alex ran up the dock to the house.

This was going to be a great day. I just knew it.

_2 hours later_

"Okay, Alex they are gone." I said as I watched my dad's new SUV pull out of the driveway. "Perfect, now lets go look into Ms. Somers room." I looked at her with unconvinced smile. "Alex, We're going to get caught." "That's why we waited until they left to do this." "Right." Alex walked down the hall and into Rachel and dad's room. I followed, still skeptical of her plan. Well my plan.

"Alex, we need to get out of here, obviously she has nothing that can prove her of doing anything, plus gross in here." I made this conclusion after we saw the tons of lingerie in Rachel's closet. Alex just rolled her eyes, as I knew she would. "Come on, Anna. Rachel wouldn't just leave a piece of evidence in the open for people to take." "Fine, you look and I will just keep watch for them. Because they are going to be home soon." "Fine."

_30 minutes later_

If she hadn't found anything by now, obviously there was nothing. Maybe Rachel was just weird. "Anna.. I think you should see this.." Alex said, I heard the worry in her voice. "Coming!" I yelled as I ran to the room.

Alex stood there with a journal in her hand. I looked at her then the journal, puzzled. "Alex, it's just a journal.." she cut me off. "No no, look inside." she said, not taking her focus off of the journal.

I opened it slowly, afraid of what would be in there. I began reading.. There seemed to be names of people in there and then dates. It had the birth date, then the death date. This could mean anything, I mean Rachel was a nurse, but why would she keep the death's of a journal in her own home?

I continued reading. And then noticed the cause of death column.

**Julie Claus****- Birth: Jan. 16th****, 1991. Death: Jan. 16****th****, 2009. Cause of death: Poisoned**

I read on, and was even more scared then the time that I almost drowned in the lake. "What could this mean?" I asked, Alex took a deep breath. "Rachel Somers is a murderer." My eyes widened. And I dropped the book. I was now hyperventilating, we lived with a murderer?! She was going to kill us! "No, that cant be." Alex picked the book up and looked at the last page. "Or maybe it can. Anna I don't remember us dying." "What are you talking about?" and I looked at the page, and saw three names written in red ink large and clear. They read, me and Alex's name's and Matt's. "You don't think…" "I don't know, Anna. But I do know, we found our first piece of solid evidence that she is an insane psycho wench." "Alex, this could mean anything really. She could just be waiting until we die… Oh what is the use we are living with a murderer!" "Look, Anna. We absolutely cannot tell dad about this. I've seen shows about people like her. And when they get discovered, the last option is to kill, violently." I looked at her. "Dad would never believe us, Alex. He thinks we just don't like Rachel, that may be true. But he doesn't know how she is, how she acts when he is not around." She nodded and walked out of the room, I bent down and picked up the journal. This was the last stand. Rachel Somers was going down, and there wasn't a thing in this world that was going to stop me.


End file.
